


my mind goes bust when i think of you

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Eddie Brock, Female Peter Parker, Gender-Neutral Venom, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, Mild Painplay, Other, Threesome - F/F/Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Penny winces as Edie gives her hair a sharp tug from behind, her back flush to Edie's chest and Venom spreading up her front like a glue binding the two of them together.





	my mind goes bust when i think of you

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10 prompt: hair pulling
> 
> Fic title from the Beatrice Eli song "Moment of Clarity"
> 
> This is tagged as Threesome - F/F/Other because I maintain that Venom is a) sentient outside of their host and b) doesn't have a gender.

Penny winces as Edie gives her hair a sharp tug from behind, her back flush to Edie's chest and Venom spreading up her front like a glue binding the two of them together.

Inky blackness spreads up and over Penny's breasts at the same as it spreads down and over her cunt, causing Penny to shiver from head to toe and jerk reflexively against Edie's grip on her. Her head stings at the movement and Edie pulls her hair even _more_ harshly in response, her head pulled back taut enough that she's looking straight above them, her gaze directed at the ceiling.

She's going to have a hell of a crick in her neck in the morning, Penny just _knows_ it, spider healing be damned.

And then she feels the first touch of Venom's tendrils teasing at her clit like fingers and her brain short circuits in response.

"Alright?" Edie asks her, running her nose up the length of Penny's neck, breath tickling the skin.

"Yeah." Penny breathes, hips starting to move as Venom manipulates her, tendril teasing at her entrance.

"Not too tight?" Edie jerks her hair again.

Penny winces, shudders, and says, "No, pull it harder."

Edie does.

 


End file.
